Please Observe Silence
by meow-ee
Summary: In which Hinata is trapped and cornered inside the library by none other than... "A-Ano... Inuyasha-senpai... W-What are y-you d-doing?" "Rubbing your thighs, what does it look like?" AU CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Due to my constant lack of slumber, I present to you all this oh-so-perverted fic of mine! I have no beta reader and this story is BARELY edited because I'm just too lazy and tired to do so. Although this fic is made by me for personal purposes and self-entertainment, I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and comment in this fic of mine. :) Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor InuYasha.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**

* * *

**

**Please Observe Silence**

**by meow-ee**

No one would ever imagine that he, being the arrogant person he is, would fall so deeply in love with someone as sweet and kind-hearted as Hinata Hyuuga. Hell, even the hanyou didn't believe in the fact that his own heart has been effortlessly captured by the naive Hyuuga maiden. I mean, how can he, a half-blooded demon, be seduced by a mere human? And to make matters worse and oh-so-embarrassing, she's THREE years younger than him! Oh the Fuck! She has him wrapped around her small fingers!!!

Everyone had always thought that he would go for girls who are more confident and outgoing, and not the shy and quiet ones. Of course, for most of the crowd, it was not at all a surprise to know that he had been infatuated with the Hyuuga girl. Many people had actually told the hanyou that the pale-eyed angel usually had tons of boys going after her.

Scratch that, they were NOT going after her, they were LUSTING after her.

Mostly because of her angelic looks and wonderful body.

Don't get him wrong, Hinata is as sweet and innocent as a child can be. She doesn't wear any skimpy or revealing clothes and she often wears long-sleeved shirts and over-sized jackets or sweaters in school. The only reason why the silver-haired hanyou had acquired the knowledge of her having an excellent physique is when he, and a fair amount of boys, saw her leaving the girls' shower room from the gym with only a white towel wrapped around her petite figure. It had seemed that she had left her bag, which was filled with her extra clothes and underwear, inside her locker.

The amber-eyed hanyou was so purely astonished by the sight of her that he soon found myself staring with such want and fervor at the pale-eyed maiden. The way droplets of slick water glistened in the hallway's light as it dripped down from her pale yet creamy skin, the way her long dark mane seemed disheveled as if she had just woken up from a long night of excruciating passion, and the way she still looked so innocent and naive as if nothing wrong in the world was occurring, just made him gaze at her with such intense lust raging deep within his body.

Why did she have to cover herself up in that bulky and ugly jacket of hers when she has a fine and marvelous body as that?!

Slender arms, long and creamy legs, large and ample breasts, and soooooooooo many defined curves!

Her body was to die for!

Hot damn!

And on top of it all, she was very, very, very, very, very, cute!

But of course, the half-demon would not want it for anyone else to see her in such a way except for himself. And that was why right at that very moment, right then and there, he had approached her swiftly and engulfed her in a tight embrace, his tall form hovering her small one as he shielded her from the perverted eyes of the other malicious males.

She had been shocked back then. She even pushed the tall male lightly just to look at his face, curiosity etched onto her features before she finally became aware of the moment, embarrassment hitting her full force as she blushed beet red, her face rivaling to a tomato's. She had apologized repeatedly with her cheeks tinted a deep crimson and her eyes tightly closed. She had looked so adorable, like a child who had been caught doing a naughty deed.

He had told her to go back inside the shower room for he volunteered to go fetch her clothes for her. She did not ask why; she already knew the answer. I think the approving howls and whistles from the other males were quite loud enough for her to get the meaning.

With a hesitant nod, she shyly went inside the said room and closed the door, ignoring the disappointed groans from the other males, who were now melancholic and depressed because their little "show" had been ended quite shortly . Once the hanyou had gathered all her clothes, he quickly went to the shower room and gently knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for her before he handed the bare essentials she needed. She had quickly mumbled an appreciation before dashing inside the room once more to change.

He had waited at least twenty... No, THIRTY minutes before she had finally emerged from that dreary changing room, surprise evident in her face as she saw him still standing there, leaning casually against the wall with his hands sheathed deep within his pockets while he waited _patiently_ for her. Hey, not all men would waste half an hour in waiting for a lady, right?

She was probably waiting for the other boys to leave, which they did after the first ten minutes of waiting lazily, before she decided to do her exit. So that's why it took her too long JUST to change...

"Hey." The silver-haired male greeted, surprisingly _suave _as he gently pushed his body away from the pavement, walking towards the freshman, his tall form dominating her small height -She even had to tilt her head up just to look at him. She was just so small! She barely even reached his shoulder! The top of her head only reached up to the center of his chest. She sure is one of those petite ones...

Either way, he still liked her.

"H-Hello Senpai..." She replied meekly, blushing a slight pink as she started to point her index fingers repeatedly, poking them in such a shy manner that it made the hanyou want to hug her right then and there. Some might find her finger-poking habit a little weird and annoying, most especially the "annoying" part, but he actually found it to be... cute.

Yeah, that's the word -cute.

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. Class 4-D." Inuyasha said, grinning boyishly at the shy girl as he outstretched his hand, waiting for her to take his non-verbal invitation of a new friendship.

She stared at his hand for what seemed like forever before she finally, shyly and hesitantly, placed her small hand on top of his large one. His hand engulfed hers in a loose grip as his calloused fingers curled around her slender digits, being careful not to scratch her skin with his sharp claws as he gently caressed her knuckles in a soothing way. She, of course, had been blushing furiously during his "innocent ministrations". But she made no move to retract her hand from his. And with that, the half-demon was thankful.

"M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. Class 1-B. Thank y-you for h-h-helping me, s-senpai..." meekly mumbled the center of his affection, averting her gaze towards the floor as she slowly pulled her hand from his and started twiddling her pointer fingers together. Once again, an amusing shade of deep crimson gave contrast to her pale cheeks, her bangs slightly covering her eyes as she hung her head low, biting her lower lip childishly as her shyness started to show off once more.

And that was when they first met.

True, the amber-eyed hanyou had seen the Hyuuga girl a couple of times before, but he never had the chance to actually talk with her. She was usually busy and they also had different schedules to follow. So he only sees her during break time and dismissal. The amber-eyed hanyou even believed that he was lucky enough to pass by her in the hallways. He would usually wave at her and she would meekly wave back too, except that she was blushing and he was not.

Man, as hard as it may seem, the half-demon still found it hard to believe that she was _that _shockingly shy. I mean, not all freshman should be overly shy and timid, right? Her shyness was one thing that Inuyasha wanted to remove... And he will, some day. The half-demon really didn't have a problem with shy people, but it's difficult to befriend her with her being all shy and withdrawn like that! How can he talk to her _properly_ with her not fainting and blushing and stuttering every time she sees him! Not that he was complaining or anything... She's still overly cute and adorable, and that's that.

He didn't know why, but the moment the pale-eyed maiden had agreed to his invitation of such friendship, felicity was the only thing that he could think of. He was grateful enough that she even dared to ACTUALLY talk to him... I mean, man... most freshmen, or other lower levels than him for that matter, were intimidated by the half-demon. He was a pure rebel! They knew what he was capable of and yet this girl hasn't shown any type of fear since the bathroom incident. Sure she had been overly shy and withdrawn from him, but that does not mean that she actually found the hanyou to be quite... dreadful, right?

It's either that she's really polite or she's just a pure dumb ass...

And now, as he found himself staring idly at nothing in particular, the mere image of the pale-eyed angel made him all giddy inside as he continued to daydream about her. Little did he know that as he continued to stare and think of his girl, a certain someone had been watching him for the last twenty minutes or so, an irritated look plastered on the person's face.

"MR. TAKAHASHI?! AND WHAT, MAY I ASK, ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!"

'Oh shit!!! Snap out of it, man!', the hanyou thought, inwardly scolding himself for such lack of attention in class. With a groan, he forced himself to look the teacher in the eye and feign sleepiness, faking a yawn as an addition to his act.

"Err... Sorry, sir. I was just... err... sleepy." Inuyasha said as he tried his very best to look, indeed, sleepy. Of course he was not afraid of a mere teacher, but he was, in fact, too proud of himself to ever admit to anyone that he had been daydreaming about the hyuuga maiden -a girl, no less. It was just too... embarrassing -Was that the right word? Yeah, he has too much pride for a half-demon.

"Sleeping, eh? How can you call that sleeping when you have your eyes open?" The teacher asked with a bob of his eyebrow, his voice slightly sinister as if he knew what the hanyou had been doing.

"And not to mention that you were mumbling the name 'Hinata' while you were 'sleeping'..." This, of course, had triggered and caught the attention of all the students within the room. Some were smiling and had mischievous grins on their lips , some were looking at him with the expression "What the fuck?" all over their heads, some had anger written across their faces, and some were just staring plainly at him.

And with that said, the teacher finished with a smirk, being proud that he had caught the hanyou red-handed.

"And who is this 'Hinata', may I ask?" asked the teacher, raising his eyebrows at Inuyasha, smirk ever still present.

Holy. Fuck.

A silent growl escaped the silver-haired demon's lips as his shiny amber orbs glared at the man in front of him. Oh he would just love to pull that fucking smirk out of that shitty face. No, that was too easy... Maybe he should twist his body in different awkward angles and rip his fucking head off and fucking feed it to some fucking dogs, eh? That sounded a lot more fun that just beating him to a bloody pulp. The half-demon would rather watch him suffer than end his misery all-too-suddenly.

"It's none of your fucking business." Lowly muttered the angered hanyou, tipping his head downwards as he tried to hide the anger raging deep within his demon-like eyes. Any wrong move from this dumb ass might get him killed -by Inuyasha, of course.

"What wast that?" The teacher asked as he placed his hand near his ear and leaned closer to the hanyou's chair, feigning innocence as he smiled ever so "politely" at him.

Was he fucking deaf?!

"I said IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!!!" The hanyou growled so loud that he was sure that the gods heard it up from the soaring heavens. The room was then filled with thick silence as he and that fucking man were having a glaring contest.

"Mr. Takahashi! That is enough!!! How disrespectful can you possibly get?! I bet that Hinata person must be a bitch if you're so-"

With a twitch of an eyebrow, and a not-so-gentle clench of his fist, the half-demon stood abruptly from his chair and, without any warning, swung his fist at the teacher with such inhuman speed that no one saw it coming. A cracking noise was suddenly heard as the man's jaw snapped brutally, a yelp of utter pain leaving his bloody lips in a raspy cry.

With a deep and murderous growl, the hanyou lifted the said man from the collar of his shirt and threw him towards the opposite wall, ignoring the screams and protests from his classmates as they tried to prevent him from getting into serious trouble by attacking a mere teacher. Hell, the hanyou might even get expelled from his vulgar and irrelevant actions, yet he really didn't give a damn.

"Never, and I mean never call Hinata a bitch." Inuyasha growled dangerously, so deeply angered and distracted by his rage that he did not notice the way his nails had elongated, and when did his golden eyes became bloody red?

"Say one more fucking insult about her and I swear I will fucking end your life before you know it." He muttered venomously, never breaking eye contact with his limping teacher as serious murder was written in his blood-shot eyes. He felt no mercy as he watched his teacher struggle for breath, coughing out blood as he felt his lungs contract in a very painful way, the said gist dripping down from his chin to his clothes. Not even his classmates had dared to stand and help their dying teacher. For they were all too shocked to move.

And with that said, the hanyou left the room in silence, ignoring the whispers and voices as he passed by the curious and bewildered gazes of his startled classmates as he went to search for something to relieve him of his dire anger. Maybe smoking will help?

Once outside the premises of his dreary classroom, he allowed a troubled sigh to escape his lips as he placed his hands inside the confines of his pockets, walking casually through the rather empty hallways as if nothing happened, still oblivious to the fact that his eyes were still crimson and his claws were still abnormally long.

He was about to turn around the corner, when someone suddenly called out to him.

"S-S-Senpai!" A small and meek voice called. Wasn't the hallways usually empty during this time? And yet this voice was surprisingly familiar to the hanyou... as if he had heard it somewhere...

As he turned around, all negative thoughts suddenly left him in a hair-length's of time, seeing the one person he always wished to be with. His blood-shot eyes suddenly softened and turned amber once again as he stared longingly at the object of his affection. Anger was now completely washed out of his system and was suddenly replaced by an unknown warmth as he unconsciously allowed an almost invisible smile to ghost over his lips.

"Hinata..."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Um, was the chapter rushed? If it is, well I'm sorry. AND was Inuyasha a little too OOC for you? Just tell me and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter. Remember, this is just a two-chaptered fic. I'm not really good at writing so please forgive me.**

**Review and tell me if you want this fic to have a... um... (cough) a mature scene. You know WHAT I mean! Or should I even continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Umm, hello. o_O I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I was busy with school and had some problems to take care of. I hope all of you aren't mad at me for taking too long to update. I mean, how many years have I not updated? -_-**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I never really expected that someone would like the pairing Inuyasha x Hinata. XD Anyway, I have decided to make this story more than two chapters long. I hope you would all still motivate me to continue writing this story 'cause seriously, I really had no idea why I even wrote this. WAS I DRUNK? XD**

**Then again, thank you so much for the support! I notice that I had rushed things a little too much in the first chapter, but I did that because I expected this to be a two-chaptered fic. But since I changed my mind, things will start taking a slow turn of events so I hope you guys are patient. Don't worry, I have a lot of surprises in store for you guys so just wait! :3**

**I will explain in this chapter how Inuyasha really met Hinata, and how he fell in love with her outstanding beauty. XD**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2! **

**As a warning, this chapter is totally unedited so... forgive me if it sucks? -_-"**

* * *

Blushing furiously, she stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror in her small bedroom. Today, she would start studying in Shikon High, and she ought to get ready for her first day in her new school.

Here she was, standing in front of the mirror, debating whether she should change her outfit or not. Hinata wasn't an attention seeker, though she really doesn't know why a lot of people in the male population takes an interest to her. She wasn't pretty, or at least she thought she wasn't since the girl was too modest to even praise herself. Hinata would always compliment other people, telling them how beautiful they were or how amazing and smart they are. But when it comes to herself, she never saw herself as something more than an average girl. She was a nerd, though her looks didn't show it but she was a straight A student back in her previous school. She always got a score of A in all her subjects and she never got a failing grade before, never. She would always come to school in time and her teachers adored her for her smartness. She was the brain and brawn of the school. She was beautiful, smart, and was pretty nice too. The only thing she lacks though is confidence.

Yes, Hinata was extremely shy and timid. She had a very soft voice and her actions were very gentle. She wasn't reckless like the other girls, and she sure wasn't a chatterbox. She was quiet and wanted to be more of a listener than a talker.

Sighing, she sat down on the soft cushion chair in front of her vanity table, plopping her elbows down and placing her head in between her hands, palms cupping her soft cheeks. She stared at her reflection and frowned a little when she remembered her classmates in her old school. She missed her friends, especially that blond-haired boy she had admired ever since elementary. She blushed, remembering how she had always looked up to him, how she always admired his strength and confidence to achieve his goals. He never gave up and never stopped trying when he wants something done. If there's anything he thought her, it was to believe in yourself.

_'Naruto is right... I should start believing in myself.' _Hinata thought with a sudden spark of determination in her pale lavender eyes. It was just another school, right? It's not like people would start judging her all too suddenly in her first day. Standing up, she fixed her dress and grabbed her backpack. She didn't want to be late on her first day now, won't she?

* * *

He inhaled the nicotine down to his lungs, burning the insides of his chest as he puffed out dangerous smoke through his nostrils. Leaning against the side of his dark red motorcycle, he eyed the crowd of students entering the double doors that would lead them in to the school building. It was their first day of classes and to be honest, the silver-haired hanyou was not in the mood to go to school that day. The thought of ditching school and cutting classes made him smirk, not wanting to sit in a chair all day and listen to some boring asshole they call _teacher_.

The hanyou was not a good student, that was a fact. Actually, he was more on the bad side of the crowd. He always gets in to fights, had low grades, tends to skip class, had tons of absences, and had even assaulted his professors multiple times. He would have been expelled if the school's principal had not been kind enough to give him another chance. Then again, he didn't give a damn. He can get expelled for all he cared. He was Inuyasha Takahasi, he could do anything he wanted to, when he wanted to. He was the badass of the school and heck no did he take any orders from anyone. He was a hearthrob, he could get any girl in his bed in a matter of seconds. Saying that he was a heartless player was a complete understatement, of course. He would fuck those girls then leave them after getting what he wants, never feeling any ounce of guilt while they shed tears and begged for him to come back. Really, it was pathetic. It made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. Girls were too emotional and clingy. They should know by now that they're nothing more than a good fuck for the obnoxious hanyou.

He smirked, remembering how many girls he slept with and how many hearts he broke. He really didn't care. As long as they're good in bed, what the heck.

Taking one last drag of his cigarrette, he threw the said stick on the ground beneath him and stepped down on it before placing his hands deep inside the front pockets of his jeans, slowly making his way towards the school's entrance.

Once inside the school, he was greeted by a raven-haired man, his short dark mane tied up in a low ponytail. He walked towards the half-demon and smirked, "Inuyasha."

"Miroku." The hanyou said in a monotone voice, not sounding very ecstatic as he ignored the lustful looks the girls in the hallway were giving him. He just wasn't in the mood right now. He barely had any sleep the night before since he was having the time of his life fucking the brains out of a hot girl he met at the club that evening.

He smirked, remembering how fast he got that girl to come with him to his apartment. He didn't even have to bribe the chick with money to have sex with him. She willingly gave herself to him, bowing down to his feet while she surrendered herself. It was all too easy, and the hanyou inwardly smirked at this.

"Some of the freshmen girls sure are hot." Miroku stated rather playfully, winking at a beautiful freshman who happened to pass by, the girl giggling flirtatiously at him while swaying her hips as she walked. Miroku only smirked and stared at the girl's ass while she walked away, before turning his gaze towards his half-demon friend. Miroku was known to be very perverted, always groping women's asses and asking them to bear his child. This, in return, earned him a hard slap on the face every time he groped a girl's butt.

The hanyou was leaning against one of the lockers, a bored expression on his face as he looked at the female his friend was eyeing. He didn't think the girl was hot, yet alone beautiful for that matter. For him, she was like any other girl in school -average, yet attractive. Occasionally he would see some pretty girls in their school, but they were not beautiful enought to take his breath away. They were only useful to satisfy his sexual needs, he never really settled in for a real relationship.

"Tch. What time does our first period start?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject and not really caring about school. He just wanted to get this day over with so he can go home and sleep already. If it were not for the fact that his goddamn friend called him multiple times earlier that morning and forced him to go to school to go _girl watching_, he wouldn't have been here in the first place.

"Class starts in about... five minutes." He heard Miroku's reply, only to growl beneath his breath because he just wasn't really feeling up to it. He'd rather be dozing off right now than having to attend his fucking classes. With a grunt, he said, "Let's go, lecher, before that old hag starts a fucking-"

He was cut off, his vocal cords stopped working as he found himself staring at the entrance doors across the hallway, amber eyes wide and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at the mere sight that was presented before him. It was like the whole world came in to a sudden stop, as he stared at the girl standing in front of the entrance. The moment she entered through those double doors, all eyes were locked on hers.

The girl had midnight-blue hair that flowed up to her thin waist, creamy porcelain skin that looked so soft to the touch, pink lips that looked so inviting, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She had pale lavender orbs that shone with pure innocence, a color he had never seen before in his entire life as he stared at her light amethyst eyes in pure amazement. She was absolutely breath-taking, and he couldn't pry his eyes away from her. She stood there, looking so innocent and naive as she bit her lower lip nervously, cheeks tinted a light scarlet as she blushed from all the unwanted attention she was getting. She was wearing a royal purple dress that flowed freely down to the top of her knees, the short sleeves were puffed and a lavender lace was tied around beneath her breasts, tied up as a ribbon at the front. She was wearing a pair of violet doll shoes, and purple and lavender striped socks. She looked like a doll... A lolita sort of doll, and it made her look irresistibly adorable. Her looks were nothing compared to an angel's; She was a goddess.

"KAWAII!" All the boys in the hallway said in unison, except of one silver-haired hanyou, that is. It was even shocking to know that the perverted Miroku had joined the crowd in praising the young female. They started squealing like desperate fan girls with pink hearts in their eyes, staring dreamily at the angel who had entered the hallway. The girl blushed even more, looking down at the ground as she made her way towards her locker, carrying her cute domo-kun backpack with her, trying not to faint from all the attention she was getting from those weird boys.

"Wow. Isn't she a cutie?" Miroku suddenly said, violet eyes fixed on the girl who was clumsily fumbling with the lock on her locker, oblivious to the fact that his amber-eyed friend was eyeing the cute girl intensely as well.

Inuyasha, hearing the pervert's voice, snapped out of his reverie. As embarrassing as it might be to admit, the hanyou had become deeply attracted to the girl the moment he saw her. The very sight of her left him smitten, his breath being taken away from his lungs as he stared at her outstanding beauty. She was like no other girl he had seen in that school, she was quite a rare sight. He didn't know why this girl had suddenly made him feel this way. He didn't know if it was her inhumane beauty or the fact that she had such a delightful scent. Being a half-breed, he acquired a quite stronger sense of smell than a normal human has. He was able to smell her from a distance. She smelled of lilacs and flowers, intoxicating him with her relaxing aroma, leaving him in a trance, taking in her wonderful scent. He had never felt like this before, he had never smelled anyone so peacefully intoxicating. Most girls reeked of perfume and arousal -the latter being the product of their lust towards the sexy hanyou. They were nothing but bitches, whores who wanted nothing but to get in his pants. But this girl, this shy and timid girl that he found to be very adorable, held the very meaning of _'Innocence'_. He could smell it in this girl. She was still a virgin, and that made him smirk, a spark of interest glinting in his golden eyes. He didn't exactly know what he was currently feeling for the girl. But one thing's for sure, he wanted her.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter is really short, but it's more of a flashback. :) Things will start getting better in the next chapter... I hope. XD **


End file.
